The invention relates to a display system with image magnification capability.
A prior art information processing system comprises an input unit such as a keyboard or a mouse device and a display unit as peripheral units. In the system, the size of characters and a cursor displayed on the screen of the display unit is fixed, regardless of the distance between the input unit and the display unit. As a result, the system has a disadvantage in that when the display unit is far away from the input unit at which the user is performing input operations, it is difficult for the user to perform these input operations via the input unit, because it is hard for the user to look at small-size characters on the screen of the display unit.